User talk:Mvpl
Pictures Hey. So I'm not sure what the policy is regarding pictures, but I personally liked the photo of the leg for the God Complex artlcle and the photo of the numerous pictures for Children of the Dark. Is there still a chance we can still use them? ONCEFan (talk) 01:31, February 20, 2016 (UTC) I would also like to clarify, why do you choose the photos you choose for the episode articles? Is there some personal bias about it? Not that I don't like the photos you choose, but apparently, some people don't really like them. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:33, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :Easy. I try to find something as unique to the episode as possible but that at the same time doesn't spoil it (sometimes is impossible to get both, so the no-spoiler premise wins). And another thing that doesn't always help is the fact that other times what looks good/great when the images are moving, looks like crap/doesn't make sense in stills - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:50, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :So can we still use the leg photo? ONCEFan (talk) 15:47, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :No! For starters it's a low quality image, but worse, while the summary talks about the amputations, it does NOT disclose what happens after, and that image discloses that very fact = Spoiler - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:30, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::The current image for Children of the Dark seems very mediocre. Gives too mild of an inference of the episode; the family picture of the girl's family photo just doesn't portray the episode as powerfully as the bullet into wall. As the boy said at the end to Morgan, "they're all lies." Rock8591 (talk) 23:40, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Spoilers trump personal emotion. Please refresh yourself with the CM Wiki Rules. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:22, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree with Rock8591. Also, several images are promotional stills that I feel should be replaced with actual shots from episodes. Anyone else agree with me? ONCEFan (talk) 00:59, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Regarding the promotional stills, yes, they should be replaced with non-spoilery photos. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:22, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm aware that there are some promotional still acting as screencaps of those episodes. That comes from a time with very few editors in the wiki; too much too do, too little time! As I keep combing through the seasons and getting all the images up to HD standards, those will be changed with something more appropriate. ::::Seems like for some those screencaps have to be more than they're intended. Let me tell you their purpose: to show a mini-spoiler-free glimpse of the episode, period. If they compliment the summary and can't be confused with another episode, their job is done - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:04, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :To clarify my remarks, not saying the current ones are 'no good.' Some of them though are really stretching it because they give no glimpse into the episode at all and almost give the impression that a stock image was used, and/or it was taken from another episode. e.g. A Thin Line is a good example of a bad photo. Middle Man seems to be an especially poor photo. On the other hand, 25 to Life is a good one, as is The Itch; no major spoilers, original, yet portray the episode and its theme very well. Paradise has a very solid photo. Profiler, Profiled has an elite photo. Rock8591 (talk) 02:29, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::There are no good photos or bad photos in this Wikia, just ones that follow the rules here. Also, as Mvpl said, promo stills had to be used because of the lack of editors at the time, hence the "bad" quality. Those can be easily fixed. ALSO, I'm not really seeing any concern about the photos looking like stock images or images taken from other episodes, because they simply look fine to me. If people really can't tell (can't imagine anyone who would, though), they can just watch the episode and they'll see which exact scene the image comes from. On an unrelated note, you really seem to have an affinity with how photos look. Are you a photography major or something? Because you seem to have a real big eye for this. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:37, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I used to play Warcraft 3 and DOTA. The game mostly has computerized graphics and art, much of it coming from "mods" or modifications of an existing game. That's a whole another can of worms. But IMO, it seems to be apparent that some episode photos are better than others. e.g. Middle Man. That photo looks like it's literally taken from the first 5 minutes of every episode, with Hotch and Rossi on the team plane; just seems very random why that picture was used. Rock8591 (talk) 03:33, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::Me and Mvpl just said why: that photo is a promo still used in place of a proper photo because of the lack of devoted editors at the time. Please read thoroughly. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:04, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::Unsub-Zero, no need to get defensive. We're not here to fight. We'd just like to know what we can do to help make the photos, the articles and the wiki more open to everyone. ONCEFan (talk) 04:12, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::It would help if people were paying attention. Otherwise I'd think they're not listening. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:43, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::OK. Why don't we try a different tactic? Maybe we make two lists: one for pictures that people want to keep without question and one for pictures that people want to change. After that, we can establish a rule that a consensus must be made after five users vote in favor of the photo they want. Thoughts? ONCEFan (talk) 17:45, February 23, 2016 (UTC) No. This is not a democracy, because this is not the place where I plan to earn myself a straight jacket in exchange of no pay. If that's not enough reason, go take a stroll around other series' wikis and tell me how many take as much care with their images as this one. And let me tell you, you may like the image used in 25 to Life, but are you aware that one IS a promo still? Right now I'm starting to think that you're arguing more for the sake of arguing than anything else. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 19:30, February 23, 2016 (UTC) That wasn't me that said anything about the image used in 25 to Life. That was Rock8591. No need to get so defensive. ONCEFan (talk) 21:01, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :It's called general answer, to each their part, and I've moved my comments out of the "thread" to mark exactly that. :If you think that's me being defensive, sorry, but you don't know me all that well yet; that's me getting tired of a conversation that's going nowhere. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:29, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Why make the tally lists, ONCEFan? There's no real debate to be posed about this topic, and I don't see why anyone has to obsess over it, let alone over the quality of photos. Seriously, they're just photos. This is not some high-end art gallery where the pieces have to mean something and evoke emotion. If people want emotion, all they have to do is watch the episodes and let the story take them away. This Wikia doesn't need to do any more for them other than inform. If you and others don't like the photos being used, I'm sorry, but rules are rules and the photos have to conform to them just like everything else. I know the promo stills do stick out in a bad way compared to the other photos that have been used for episode articles, but I promise, that'll be fixed at some point. Not by me, though, because I don't know how to take a screenshot like Mvpl can. But don't expect any replacement photos to match up to your interests. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:25, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :Just to close things out, I think a lot of us are really saying the same thing and agreeing, just phrasing things differently. Of course everyone has worked hard and deserves respect for their efforts; not trying to say anyone is stupid by any means. Most if not all are good photos, though I will say some are slightly better or worse than others - it's to be expected. No two episodes or two unsubs are exactly the same, so of course no two images will be 'equal' for lack of better words. I agree that promo photos are preferable to screenshots (laundry list of reasons, no need to repeat them). Rock8591 (talk) 04:37, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey, hope you're well. Just wanted to say the photo you have of Debra Manning in the Original Night Stalker page is not the correct Debra Manning. I uploaded her photo but had a hard time replacing it. Visit ear-ons.com for a quick reference if needed. I'm an active sleuth in the case and I just wanted to help out :) WesZombie (talk) 18:13, February 25, 2016 (UTC) More redirect links Hey! Just a heads up, there are some useless redirect links that I think should be deleted once you have the time: *Pleasure is my Business *Beautiful Disaster Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:35, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Another redirect link Hey! When you have the time, can you delete TBA? It was a redirect link that was created by User:ONCEFan in what I suspect to be an accident. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:44, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Hi, All the edits I have been doing, I have done while watching the episode that I edit. I have noticed that you have changed them back to what was originally on the page. I have been watching all the season of Criminal Minds and have found errors in the Wikki and made the changes necessary as I came across them and made sure to double check the footage in the episode before editing. Lmoss77 Photos Hey! Love the photos for Hostage and Derek! Can't wait to see the ones you chose for "Drive" and "Badge and Gun." ONCEFan (talk) 16:41, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Plot Summary I know that you guys have a thing for original plot summaries, but I have found several plot summaries that are EXACTLY similiar to press releases. So, that said, I would like permission to change them so they are nothing like the releases? ONCEFan (talk) 18:55, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: psst... I found it here. :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:02, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! A friend was checking that page, but wasn't updating for her for a long time :-) ::You're welcome. :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:21, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Real Criminal Relatives Could the template for Real People be altered so that the names of relatives of real life criminals can be added to and be seen in their info boxes. If the names of relatives of characters on the show and the actors who play those characters can be added to their info boxes, why should it not apply to the real life criminals? BAUmaster628 (talk) 03:56, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :I for one disagree with the idea. I'm betting some killers would have lots of named relatives and it would be a pain to track all of the names down. Also, we're already doing enough to technically implicate those who are related to extremely depraved criminals and are still living. We don't need a list of relatives. We list the relatives of unsubs on the show because they're fictional characters. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:59, May 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Going to say No to that for 2 reasons: ::- Most relatives to any criminal are innocent people that suffer more than enough just because the blood relation they share with them. ::- These articles are featured in this wiki because of their relation with the fictional characters depicted on the show, a way to explain and expand on what most times is only glossed over in each episode when they casually notice points of comparison between serials. Adding that kind of detailed data will only make the templates too long and/or confusing - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:40, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Television footer Hi, Mvpl! Would you be interested in having Criminal Minds added to our television footer program? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 19:11, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :Giving this a friendly nudge ;) Raylan13 (talk) 23:20, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::No worries - I understand how life gets ;) As for unwanted traffic, if you notice a considerable uptick in the amount of vandals you get, you always have the option of having your site removed from the footer. Raylan13 (talk) 17:35, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Signature section for Criminal template Hey! I have a suggestion for the Criminal template. Do you think you could add a "Signature" section for that template (with a link to the main signature article that I created but have since neglected)? Probably below the "Modus Operandi" section? I think it's pretty important to mention an unsub's signature as well as his M.O. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:44, May 15, 2016 (UTC) If you do agree to this idea, you might want to apply it to the Criminal Template in the Beyond Borders wiki BAUmaster628 (talk) 02:03, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :In theory is added, and in theory the section title is a link to the article. To know if the theory translates correctly into practice, please, give it a try here and if it works, let me know and I'll add the section too on the other wiki. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:11, May 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, I can't be able to edit the template... UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:14, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :::I mean, the section IS added to the template. Want you to try it in a Criminal's article who has a Signature, add the info in the newly created section of the infobox; is very late in my timezone and from the top of my head I can come up with a single name! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:22, May 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh, okay. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:42, May 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::I just did it. It works just perfectly. :D Though I was thinking it'd be more important to put it under the Modus Operandi section, since a signature is part of the M.O. and it'd make sense to put it under like it's a subsection. Just my thinking, though. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:46, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::I know what each is and the differences between them, and you do too, but not everybody will and putting it over the MO seemed a good way of making sure everybody noticed they're 2 different things. Going to add it now in Beyond Borders Criminal's templante - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:34, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Section Sugesstions Unsub-Zero's suggestion of adding a signature section to the criminal template gave me some ideas on other sections we could add: *Victimology: Victimology, like a signature, is a part of an unsub's m.o. since they always target people after all. Here is how it would look for John Vincent Bell as an example: Victimology = Three distinct victimologies: *Fathers and daughters *Homeless men *Social Services agent For the serial killers who are also omnivores we could say: Victimology = Random people *Murder weapon: While a modus operandi section is important in the criminal template, it should be worth noting the types of weapons an unsub used on their victims in the show, if any. Here is how it would look for James O'Neill as an example: Murder weapon = Two different murder weapons *Saw *Guillotine For the unsubs who had varying M.O.'s we could say Murder weapon = Varied in source form Again these are just suggestions, but please tell me what you think. I am always making suggestions as a way of improving this wiki. BAUmaster628 (talk) 19:17, May 17, 2016 (UTC) I'm all in for victimology, but I'm not a fan of describing murder weapons. That's pushing it a little too much now. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:19, May 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Love that you both love to give suggestions, but on this one I'm going to vote No. The infoboxes need to be as succinct as possible, otherwise the rest of the article becomes redundant. Victimology needs explanation, and the Victims sub-section of the article itself is a much better place - as you both prove episode after episode - for that. The Murder Weapon is already addressed in both subsections, Victims and Modus Operandi. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:20, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Something to delete Hey! I forgot to mention it to you, but some moronic unsigned user created a useless article called TBD, which I have since marked for deletion. Could you take care of it, please? When you have the time, of course. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:40, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :I've lost count how many times I've deleted THAT particular article *facepalm* - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:08, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I know. It saddens me that I had to tell you this again. :'( UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:28, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Signature Section for Real People suggestion Since a signature section was added for the Criminal template, do you think one should be added to the Real People template for the real life criminals? I can think of signatures for a lot of them. BAUmaster628 (talk) 01:22, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :This idea I like, and makes sense. Can't now from where I'm, but will be done in a couple hours or so - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:09, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Even more redirect links Hey! There are some useless redirect links I'd like you to delete: *Harvey Robinson *Keith Jesperson *Paul Stephani When you have the time, of course. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:18, June 14, 2016 (UTC) New drug articles Hey! I created articles for sevoflurane and scopolamine, the drugs Peter Lewis used to hypnotize his victims, but the photos I used for their chemical structures are obviously not up to par with the photos you created for them. When you have the time, do you think you could replace those photos with the obviously better ones you can create? Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:22, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Any possibility of message boards? Always thought it'd be a good place to have discussion regarding favorite episodes, unsubs, characters, etc without it being on the main encyclopedia. I know imdb.com is probably the best bet probably. Rock8591 (talk) 22:45, July 3, 2016 (UTC)